Axiom
Axiom is a minor protagonist in Majestic League Volume 2, and an antihero in the greater Mctoran-Verse. History Pre-Majestic League Axiom hails from an alternate universe, separate from The Prime Universe in which most of the other RPs take place. Axiom was a hero once. The greatest hero of his world, the most noble, the most loved...and the most powerful. For countless years he labored to protect his world from villains, monsters, and everyone else who would will it harm. Axiom formed hundreds of teams, saved countless lives....but somehow it was never enough. A group of new heroes rose in their world, who killed villains and other malcontents rather than spare or try to save them, and gained massive public appeal for it. Despite decrying them, and trying to continue to lead by example, Axiom found himself becoming less and less popular, less and less loved, as the public grew enamored with a rising group of murderous new "heroes". Overtime, Axiom hardly recognized the world he grew up in, so contaminated with violence, madness, and vengeance. For a decade he struggled with doubt, as this world he labored to protect not only rejected him...but seemed better off without him. Finally, with the heroes he had grown up serving alongside retired, dead, or had fallen. Axiom's limitless strength failed them. One day, Axiom was summoned by a hero team called The Collective of Justice to help them curb an army of villains who were swarming the white house to take it hostage. While fighting, Axiom was assaulted by several metahumans, and cast down into the White House. Stunned and unable to react, Axiom's fall killed the President as he ran for the safe house. When he recovered, and tried to look for a medic-hero in the fray.... Axiom realized that he could no longer tell which of the men in the sky were his friends or foes. All murderers, all destroyers and wanton madmen. And now, because of his weakness he was one of them. In an uncontrollable rage, Axiom crippled the entire battlefield, "non-lethally" dismembering or disabling hundreds of metahumans even as they turned against their new foe. After the day had finished the ground was littered with countless supers, either paralyzed for life by their injuries or dying of them. Axiom left earth, abandoning it while he meditated on Jupiter and attempted to rationalize what had been done. By the time Axiom returned, what remained of earth had been ravaged by internal conflict to an unrecognizable account. Maddened with guilt and fury, Axiom found the last survivors (a group of scientists plotting to rebuild the world with refugees from other worlds) and forced them to use their device to send the "last hero" from their dying world (sabotaging the machine to maroon the scientists on that earth there forever). Now Axiom has come to a new world. Majestic League Volume 2 The weakening of the Multiversal barriers caused by The Gamemaster's teleportation machine had allowed for an easier travel to the Prime Universe by Axiom, and strengthened his attraction to the dimension. Axiom, along with several scientists and androids, fell from the sky through an inter-dimensional portal. Axiom fled, while the androids ran amuck and caused chaos throughout the city. These robots would eventually be stopped through the combined efforts of Project Runa, Todd Wilson, Khan and The Ladies' Man. Meanwhile, Axiom wandered through The City of Heroes. He was determined to make this new universe his home, and defend it at all costs even if the methods of achieving it may be controversial. Axiom would later encounter Detective Pierce and several Plague Doctor agents, and this was where his true adventure began. Axiom assisted Pierce and The Controller of Ice in storming Chem-X's headquarters and confronting The Plague Doctor himself. After hearing The Plague Doctor's tale, Axiom slightly sympathized with him. He attempted to convince The Plague Doctor to give up his plan, and even offered to help him achieve his goals through other methods. Although The Plague Doctor was nearly persuaded by Axiom, he ultimately refused the offer and proceeded with his plan. The Moon, one of the Five Heavenly Kings, was released shortly afterwards, and many heroes gathered to stop him. Axiom ultimately dealt the finishing blow to the giant, by impaling The Moon's third eye with his spear which in turn conducted a lightning bolt that struck him, killing him and saving the world. Pre-2059 In the following period of 40 years, Axiom's true colors began to show. His actual plans to "protect" Earth were mainly to kill/lobotomize/remove any villains to prevent new threats from appearing, gaining leverage/control over any heroes present, and disposing of any similar forces should they rise against him. This is the primary reason for the lack of major threats between the years 2019 and 2045. Axiom's particle ability had been amplified after he retrieved a device from one of the scientists who arrived with him in this dimension, and used it to power himself up. At some point, Axiom attempted to initiate his grand plan, which was to blanket vast portions of the city with his particles, forming constructs, clouds, and other objects to seek and kill any villains known to Axiom or similar untrustworthy or dark individuals. At that point the heroes united to stop him. Before too much destruction could be caused and an irreversible tragedy occurred, the heroes were able to talk Axiom down. In a moment of history repeating itself, Axiom retreated to the outer solar system to meditate and think on his plan and new philosophy. While there, he decided to turn his attention to defending the Universe at large rather than just Earth. In the following years, he served as a buffer to curb extraterrestrial threats to the larger universe, making sure that alien threats especially avoided Earth. In the far future, Axiom remained at his post, checking in on Earth every several years or so for just a few moments, to ensure Earth hadn't been subverted/destroyed, but otherwise not interact with many other people. 2059: The Invasion in the year 2059, The Xir'algath initiated their ambitious conquest of The Multiverse. As their forces entered the Prime Universe, Axiom immediately sensed their approaching presence. He decided to stand his ground to fight against the oncoming Xir'algath forces in an attempt to drive them back, although these events were not depicted in the RP itself. Axiom fought as hard as he could with passion and spirit, but was ultimately overwhelmed by The Xir'algth's sheer numbers and he died at their hands. However, Axiom was then restored back to life when The Multiverse was repaired following the defeat of The Xir'algath. Weapons Spear The only item Axiom carries is a spear with a red tipped point. It serves as his only physical weapon. The spear itself is not really special, it's just a normal regular spear. However, Axiom can wield the spear with a great amount of skill. He can make it perform complex maneuvers in the air, and throw it at a velocity high enough to penetrate the near-indestructible hide of The Moon. Powers Particle Generation and Manipulation: Axiom can dissipate his body into a swarm of black particles. He is also capable of separating portions of the particles from his body and remotely controlling them. Holy Fire Manipulation: Axiom has the ability to control and conjure a bright, powerful flame. He can ignite his particles with this fire, and most likely shoot fireballs from his hands. Superhuman physique and Flight: Axiom's body is a near-perfect biological specimen, and he can also hover in the air. Immunity to Power Stealing/Power Nulling: Axiom's powers are incapable of being mimicked, absorbed or nullified by other beings.